dddigimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Wong
Before Digital Dawn (Digimon Tamers) Being the 3rd born child in his family, Henry has a little sister named Suzie Wong (Shiuchon Li) as well as an older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jaarin. Henry is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; his father (Janyuu) is Chinese and his mother (Mayumi) is Japanese. Along with his father, Henry is a Tai Chi student, a fighting style he would later use in combat when biomerged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, when facing destruction at the hand of the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Henry meets Takato Matsuki at school and helps him after Guilmon gets into a bit of trouble. Henry becomes a Digimon tamer after Terriermon passes out of the computer game and into his arms. After Henry realizes he has hurt many Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. Henry is often reluctant to battle and refuses to allow Terriermon to absorb a Digimon's data. However, after many situations where Terriermon is forced to digivolve and fight, Henry realizes there are many battles worth fighting. Henry is often seen as a protective older brother to Suzie and refuses to allow her to follow him even if he has to use force. He also jokes with Terriermon about his being one of Suzie's favorite toys, 'princess pretty-pants,' due to the fact that, for a long time, Henry hid Terriermon's existence from his family by having Terriermon pretend to be a stuffed animal. Henry also became good friends with Takato and Guilmon very quickly. As a Tamer, Henry often thinks a lot about Terriermon and tries not to be reckless about slotting in his modify cards. When Henry couldn't get any data on the first Deva Takato and the gang encountered, he refused to give Gargomon any modify cards because he wasn't sure which ones to use. Henry helps Takato many times when Guilmon is in trouble and is often the most calm mind. In the season finale, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to become MegaGargomon and turns the D-Reaper into a harmless program, saving the world. When the kids return to the park, all the digimon start to glow. Sadly, Terriermon de-digivolves to Gummymon and his father explains that the Tamer digimon must return to the digital plain. Henry starts to cry and feels like nothing will ever be the same. Terriermon flies out of Henry's arms despite his protest and sadness along with the others. In Digital Dawn Henry is one of the characters, that appears the most in the first chapter of the story. In his first day of school, he meets Luna Takuan (Kaori Takuan), his new introvert classmate, best friend in the story and the one he highly thinks of, being the only one of his class, that socially accepts her. Also, he's the only one of the Tamers, that knows about Tigramon's creation and about her past. In the story, Henry develops a crush on Luna, which he won't admit until the story is advanced. However, most of the characters (including Luna's friend, Leslie; to Henry's older brothers, Rinchei and Jaarin) think they crush on each other. During the story, Henry teaches Luna, how to be less shy and Luna teaches Henry, to open his mind to every possibilty. He wins the Crest of Knowledge and becomes one of the guittarists of the Digitals. Personality Henry is the most mature and intelligent of the group. He's also introvert, calm, kind, responsible, smily, caring and quiet. Unlike the boys in previous seasons, Henry is the most peaceful and is called the voice of reason of the group. Physical Appearance Henry one of the tallest of the group (the tallest being Ryo) and very skinny for his age (He's 14 years old going to 15 in the story). Henry uses different kinds of green, when he dresses up. He wears a green long-sleeved T-shirt with some orange and yellow stripes, a black jacket, a pair of brown pants and grey sneakers with green-colored accents. Original source Digimon Wikia Category:Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Humans